The Warrior A fan tale from Redwall
by mangahottie740
Summary: The legacy and destiny of the Salamandastron Badger Lords, the quest of a maiden from Redwall, and an evil corsair, they are all destined to meet. Epic battles, tears, and blood will flow in this tragic tale of fighting, love, and betrayal. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall

** Prologue**

I've always wanted to be a recorder. The job of keeping up with the Abbey's records seems important. The smell of ink and the scratch of quill on parchment on paper arouse my sense of eagerness and I always seem to be writing stuff down. Lucky for me, the Recorder of Redwall his self is getting old. Brother Gorth has allowed me to be his assistant. I thank him dearly. In my duties, I have pieced together a story from my elders of a great Abbey Warrior. It has taken me almost a season to complete the tale, but now I have it. I will be reading it in Cavern Hole tonight, midst a warm fire and delicious food. Well, I shall proceed now. Oh, and would you like to listen. There's plenty of room for you, and I'm sure there will be more than enough food. C'mon, I'll show you into the Abbey, follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

I will do each of my new chapter pages as a regular book page, not a new chapter.

Book 1. Surprise

Chapter 1.

The setting sun cast orange-hued shadows over the flatlands leading to Redwall Abbey. A soft wind was blowing, and leaves rustled quietly in their trees. Dark clouds were slowly moving in from the east. Eventide had come upon the land.

Tokam Greypinch, the Abbey's cellarhog, came trundling through Great Hall, a big barrel in his hand, only stopping to look at the figure of Martin the Warrior. His likeness was embroidered on a huge tapestry in the center of the wall, and his famous sword lay above it. Redwall's hero looked fierce, but had a since of care about him, a true warrior. Tokam looked at him in awe.

"Ah, I see you've finally finished brewing your famous October Ale, Tokam." An old, grey mouse walked up to the cellerhog.

"Father Abbott, you gave me a fright! Aye, I was just delivering this barrel to the kitchens; I heard that Friar Tum is almost finished with the feast spread."

"Correct you are, my son. My jubilee feast will be celebrated with the coming of Summer. I expect that the Dibbuns will be happy when we're finished.

Martin the Warrior, he was a fine warrior, indeed. He founded this Abbey along with many others: Bella of Brockhall, Lady Amber, Gonff Mousethief, and many others. A lot of work was put into this Abbey and the peace that it forestalls. It is also said that when Redwall is under attack, or in trouble, that Martin will choose a champion to deliver peace to the glorious Redwall again. 'Tis good though, that Martin has not called upon any for a while now. Let's hope that it remains that way." The ancient Abbot folded his paws into his wide habit sleeves, listening as Tokam commented.

"Let's go to the kitchens now, Father, and see what help needs to be assisted. The pair strode off talking to eachother fondly.

Gurdy, a small Dibbun molebabe, waddled around with his crew of Dibbuns, causing terror where ever he went. He jumped onto the windowsill, choosing which of the cooling pies to eat. He pointed a small digging claw at the biggest one and said, "Burr, oi thinken this pier be's the c'rrect one. Uap with ee's!" He beckoned the other two Dibbuns onto the sill, where together they sat munching on the pie. All was going smooth till Togg, the smallest babe accidentally knocked a pie of the windowsill. It crashed to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Hey! I worked 'ard on that pie, leave it be!" the fat friar shouted as he rushed to the windowsill. The Dibbuns quickly down and scampered about in all directions.

"Rapscallions! The nerve of the blaggarts! My woodland pie is ruined." He stamped back to the kitchens.

A huge, ancient badger touched his shoulder gently.

"What is the matter, friend?" she asked. She looked down into the troubled face of the furious friar. He nodded smartly and replied curtly.

"Them blasted Dibbuns are at it again! That's tree pies in one day, I don't know what to do with the slimy blaggarts, the nerve of them!" His paw strayed into the air, in the shape of a fist.

"Friar, how could you? Look at you, and put your fist down! They're just Dibbuns, as you were once. Leave them be." The friar looked sheepish. He did not doubt the word of his badger friend, for she was Mother Ruth, one of the oldest and wisest creatures to ever set foot in the Abbey.

Page 1.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, it's always fun eating, when you've nothing to do.

A big scrumptious cake, to break my fast,

Though I'm not sure how long it would last,

With being dealt with a hare or two!

Eating a summer salad would be a whizz,

While gulping down some strawberry fizz,

Deeper'n'ever'n'turnip'n'tater'n'beetroot pie, oh my oh my!

I'd eat everything, that I cannot deny,

And when there's none left, alone I shall cry!"

The hare finished the last warbley notes dragged out in poetic fashion. He bowed galantly and said modestly, "Just doin' me job, chaps!"

"Excellent performance, Turfy! You did really well!" shouted a yound squirrelmaid, a few seasons out of her Dibbun years. She saw the hare puff out his narrow chest, and beam proudly.

Her name was Daisy. She was clad in a woven green dress and she wore pretty beads around her slender neck. She had just finished Abbey school. She jumped slightly as Gurdy came up behind her, pinching her bushy, brown tail. She whirled around to face him, her face brimming with anger.

"What in the name of seasons do you think you're doing, young fellow? That hurt, ya know. 'Tis bad manners to do that." She wagged a severe paw under the mole's nose. He nodded understandingly.

"Hurr, thaot bee's whaot Favver Avvot bee sayin' too, ee missers." Daisy understood mole dialect, and ended her reprimand. Gurdy walked away.

Night was falling over Redwall Abbey, and the Dibbuns were all in bed and accounted for. Daisy sat with the Abbot, Brother Mendell, Sister Joesephine, Tokam Greypinch, and Mother Ruth in Cavern Hole. They discussed the upcoming feast on the following day. The food lay out cooling in the pantries, the drinks had been tapped. All was set. Everybeast was eager to see the events of the upcoming day.

"I do hope it don't rain on the morrow," said Brother Mendell. "Today dark clouds were rolling in from the east." This news was new to every other beast and a murmur arose from the assembled group. They couldn't imagine having to wait longer for the feast.

Ruth wave a paw for silence, issuing orders, firmly and effectively. If it did rain tomorrow, they would dine inside, and there they would also hold the entertainment. When it got bright and sunny again, they would have a contest and games outside. Everybeast roared approval to this.

"Mother Ruth, how do you always seem to come up with an answer for everything?" asked Daisy as she eyed the ancient badgermum. The badger smiled and looked upon the young squirrelmaid.

"When you've seen as many seasons as I have, then you will see." Daisy nodded knowingly.

Dawn broke silent as a shadow over the land, and every creature awoke to find a clear, fresh morning. The storm had blown over during the night, leaving the inhabitants of Redwall Abbey much time outside to eat and play. Dibbuns yelled and screamed with delight, enlightened by the day's course. Daisy walked with Ruth down the steps into Cavern Hole, conversing as they went down.

"Oh, today will be a wonderful day, won't it, Badgermum?" asked Daisy. She looked up into the motherly eyes of the ancient badger. Ruth smiled knowingly.

"Aye, I think that the Dibbuns will enjoy it most of all." She looked fondly at the small creatures, pushing and shoving to get out the door.

"Mother Ruth, they're so innocent, you can't keep mad at them for long." The badgermum nodded.

"Aye, no one can stay mad at them, except for Friar Tum. Look, there he goes again." Friar Tum was quivering with rage.

"Alright, which one of you ate it? Speak up, you little rapscallions!" The Dibbuns stood there, bemused. Tonky the mousebabe spoke up for them all.

"Sir, we just got up, we haven't had the time to eat anything from the kitchens." Turfy strode up, preening his long whiskers proudly. He faced the Friar and defended the babes.

"The chaps and chapessess are right sir. They didn't have time to eat no custard from your kitchens, wot wot!" The hare had made a big mistake. The Friar looked at him accusingly. He apologized to the Dibbuns, then took care of the hare.

"You, how did you know it was a custard? Listen, steer clear of my kitchens if you know what's good fer you."

Ruth and Daisy had watched the scene from the stairs. Both were in hoots of laughter as the Friar reprimanded the fibbing hare.

"Mother Ruth, did you see the look on his face when he found out the Friar knew?" Daisy chortled.

The old badger laughed until tears ran from her eyes. All their laughter stopped as the Abbey bells rung out a tune for the start of the feast.

Page 2.

That was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2.**

Goldmar the Slayer was the fiercest corsair to ever roam the seas. His left eye was missing from its socket. A black eyepatch covered the place where his eye once was. His fur was full of rings and all of his teeth were gold. He lead a vast army of water rats which were currently on board with him upon the _Shallow_. He his self was a weasel. He urged his vermin to sing a chanting ditty as they paddled their way across the ocean.

"Bend your backs, you scurvy dogs, vermin we be!

Stronger than an army of hogs, that would be we!

We push and pull , all day long,

Why else would we sing this song,

We're vermin corsairs, truly!"

They finished up their ditty with rousing cheers. Goldmar took a swig of the seaweed grogg that he had and turned his tiller a bit to the left. They were headed south, it was there that Goldmar's father had left all of his treasure. Goldmar was determined to find it before his brother, Elfing did.

A stoat called Rangear marched smartly up to his captain and saluted. "I've spotted a ship oi have cap'n. It belongs to your brother, I believe, and it's coming up fast." Goldmar pushed the stoat out of the way, issuing orders to his crew. My idiot brother's at it again. When will he realize that I will be the one to get the treasure? C'mon me mateys, today let's send Elfing and all 'is crew to Hellgates! How about it, mates?" The crew yelled with delight. Goldmar raised a paw.

"Archers, ready!" He let his paw drop. "Go!" A volley of well-aimed arrows struck Elfing and his crew. Three vermin were slain, two more being injured. Elfing snarled at his crew.

"What are ye waitin' on, me buckoes? Send them back what they gave you!" Elfing picked up a bow and notched an arrow to it. He lined it up directly between Goldmar's first mate's eyes. His aim was true and the arrow struck him, slaying him instantly.

Goldmar had turned the ship around to face his brother's ship. When the ships were almost touching, Goldmar hopped aboard Elfing's. He slashed out with his sword powerfully. Anyone who got in his way instantly regretted it. When he had made it to his brother, Goldmar grinned a wicked grin.

"C'mon, me ole tater, fight me!" He swished around with his sword a bit, but Elfing made no attempt to fight. In a second he found out why. There was a hole in the bottom of the ship, with a shark charging through it. He quickly jumped the railings, to land safely among his ship. He rerouted the tiller once more and his crew went at a breakneck pace. The shark was not after them though. It had the crew of Elfing's ship to worry about. Goldmar was safe, and now he didn't have to worry about his annoying little brother.

The crew sat about enjoying theirselves. They had won the battle of the brothers. Most of the pirate rats swigged at their ale and grog, while others ate vittles aplenty. In a cabin on the far side of the ship, three vermin sat conversing in silent whispers. They didn't want their captain to know what they were saying. They were planning on killing their captain after obtaining the treasure. They would each be captain of the ship, though they knew that would not work out. After obtaining the booty and killing the captain, each one had their on plans of killing the others. Two of them were foxes, slyer beasts than most. Their names were Wingflap, and Mangepaw. The water rat's name was Cringetooth. Each one had their back covered when they left out of the cabin door, making sure that their enemy went out before them.

The stars twinkled in the dark night, casting their needed light over the still, translucent waters. Most every vermin aboard were asleep. Goldmar was one of the few awake. He lashed his tiller in the direction of his treasure, unaware that it was also the direction of Redwall Abbey. He remembered what his father had told him about the land. He had said that there were vast woodlands there with plenty of vittles. It was warm, unlike the cold, hard northlands from which he came. He was getting older. He decided that he would retire there, him and his crew. They would find or build themselves a fortress. There he could live peacefully. The seagoing stuff was getting to be to much for him nowadays.

Mangepaw was another that was awake, plotting the death of his two closest comrades. He knew Cringetooth would be easy to defeat, but Wingflap was different. He had all of the cunning a fox could, and he wouldn't be fooled easy. fox while he was asleep, or when he had his back turned. A wicked smile crossed his face as he thought of this. Himself, being captain of the _Shallow_, it almost seemed like a dream. He drifted asleep with those thoughts in his head.

Another vermin that was awake, and the last one on the ship, was not a member of the crew. He had jumped from Elfing's ship onto Goldmar's. He too had dreams of captaincy. He would avenge his captain Elfing, he would kill Goldmar. He snuck along the boat, headed for the front, where Goldmar sat- ready for anything.

Goldmar looked up to find Ragsear, whos' dagger was in paw, ready to kill the captain by surprise. Goldmar looked half amused.

"Harr, so ye've come ta slay yer c'pn? I'm fair game if'n youse can beat me." Ragsear smiled wickedly. He snarled as he launced himself at Goldmar, who smartly dodged. Goldmar took his emareld pommelstone sword out. With a quick, clean swipe he severed his attackers whiskers like lightning. He slammed his opponet up against the mast. He growled out a challenge.

"Nex' it'll be yer ears! Then yer paws! Got that?" Ragsear felt his breath hot on his face as he answered, "Aye, aye, c'pn!' Goldmar let go of him and he scampered off, quickly filing himself among the ranks of Golmar's crew. The evil weasel laughed dangerously. No one could kill him. He was Goldmar the Slayer, and he ruled the seas.

When the crew awoke, a soft drizzle was falling from overhead. The seas were beginning to look a bit restless. A big storm was brewing. Goldmar stayed in his cabin, making sure he didn't get wet as his workers slaved around him. He speared a piece of roasted gull with a heavy, pointed claw. He ate reflectively, remembering the last nights events. He would have to be doubly sure he was safe. There was mutiny on board. It wasn't the fact that the big seabeast could not handle a few fights, it was that he was ready for it to end. The next one who tried to kill him he would kill in front of his whole crew, to show that he could deal with them.

He looked up as Wroggle walked in. Wroggle was a female fox, a vixen, and a seer. She wore many strange robes and carried many different pouches. Her eyes were hooded from view. She was ancient. She looked at Goldmar, though he could not tell by the way her hood covered her eyes.

"Thou art troubled." She spoke to the weasel captain. He looked her in the eye as best he could.

"Aye, there be mutiny aboard. Have ye any news, Wroggle?" He continued eating his seagull.

"The omens aren't good. I seen two seagulls fighting over food, I suspect that that means your crew will undergo starvation. They will fight for rations. I also seen a vision of thou brother. He will be back." She looked at him seriously. He scoffed.

"My brother? 'E ain't comin back, I'll garauntee that. Starvation, eh. We got plenty of vittles, don't worry." Wroggle walked out of his cabin.

"Ye'd be wise to heed my words. I am not a fool, and neither thee. Thy future is as laid out before you."

Goldmar heeded the message. Thoughts ran through his head. Nothing his seer said had ever gone wrong. He would just have to wait it out.

Page 3.

Sorry it was so short. I will continue this chapter for probably until page 6. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Goldmar the Slayer was thrilled. They had spotted land. It loomed up ahead of them. They could see the lush green forests of Mossflower Woods. Birds were soaring overhead. They would reach the land by midday. After that, they could get their treasure, and Goldmar coul retire to the peace and tranquility of the land. Goldmar seen smoke rising from the treetops. Somebeast was obviously out there. Whoever they were, they weren't real careful.

Goldmar swigged his grog, then turning to his crew, he pointed at the smoke. "Make for there. Obviously somebeast is out there. We could see if they know anything about the treasure!" The crew paddled furiously. They were eager to get to land. They wanted to see the treasure as much as their captain did. At full speed, they were headed to lanMidday found the hot sun beating down mercilessly upon the backs of many tired vermin. They had hauled the might ship ashore and hidden her among some dense leafy foilage. Goldmar led a trek up the beach. The sand was hot beneath their paws. The vermin were tired an weary. Their captain led them on, only wanting his treasure. He would certainly be pleased when he obtained it. As Goldmar and the crew went onwards, they heard voices.

"Oi say! That's a fine blade that'un. Where'd ye git it?" said an old, hoarse voice. There was a brief moment of silence. Soon another voice spoke up.

"I found et by the woodlands, I did. Somebeast must've dropped it." Goldmar took a few steps forward. He could see two shrews, one was elderly, and one was quite young. He spied the sword. It had a light blue pommel stone, in the shape of a star, before meeting up to the cross-hilt. It's guard was simply quillons. It was double-edged. He turned back to his crew.

"Listen, youse lot! Thers two shrews out there, both of 'em looking as if they couldn't fight. When I give the signal, we charge them." He peered back around the corner. The old shrew was holding the blade carefully, carressing the flat of the blade. He and the younger shrew began to walk off. Goldmar looked back at his crew, and gave them the signal.

Wefta, the younger shrew, turned around. Various types of sea vermin were charging after them. He screamed at the old one to hurry up his pace. The lead vermin runners were catching up fast. The old one tripped and fell, vermin pouncing on him. Wefta had no choice, he ran on all fours with all his might. He was fast, but the arrow was faster. It went straight through his back, near the shoulder blade, piercing his heart. Mangepaw lowered the long bow that the arrow had been shot from. He had very keen eyesight, and this was what caused him to see the dust on the far side of the plains that they were in. He shouted a retreat. Goldmar backed up his desicion, and they headed back to the beach. They hid in on their concealed ship. They heard screams of horror and viscious war cries piercing the air.

"Logalogalogalooooog! I will avenge the deaths of Wefta and Gruth! I swear it on my affydavit I will!" Soon the shouting stopped and they could hear paws thrumming towards the beach. It was as if an earthquake were happening. They watched as hundreds of shrews ran past. They stayed hidden for atleast another hour.

It was early evening when the crew emerged. They tredd past the spot where Wefta had been slain. Goldmar had managed to take the shrew's sword before the army passed. He looked at it admiringly. In the distance he could see the very edge of Mossflower Woods. There Goldmar called a halt. They camped in a damp cave, lighting a small fire to illuminate their surroundings. Stalagtites hung from the ceiling. The noise of a small stream gurgled farther back in the cave. Golmar called Rangsear and Intrega to his side. He gave orders for the vermin to scout ahead. They conversed as they made their journey.

"Wonder if'n any other beast lives 'ere. 'Tis a pretty massive dwelling." He looked at the light his firefly lantern gave off.

"Aye, my thoughts exactly. There is a stream in 'ere, 'tis very possible." As Intrega finished his sentence, the rushing of the water grew closer and louder. It became so loud that the two vermin could barely here eachother. Rangsear, who was ahead of Intrega, stopped dead in his tracks. It was no stream that they had heard, it was a waterfall.

"Would yer look at that, matey. 'Tis a waterfall." Intrega nodded back to the mouth of the cave.

"Best 'ead back that way, cully. Ain't nuthin' fer us up here." The vermin walked back to give their report. Rangsear was now following in the rear. Intrega jumped as the light went out sharply.

"Matey, what's happened. Matey?" Rangsear came stumbling up, and arrow in his back, just barely visible to see. He fell to the ground with a crash. Intrega ran for his life. The damp cave floors were slippery, though. The stoat slipped and fell headfirst on a sharp stalagmite. The vermin would never come back and give their report. That left Goldmar and his crew vulnerable to whatever was out there.

It was night time now. The two animals had not made it back yet. Goldmar knew there was something wrong. If they didn't show up by dawn, he would have to send out more vermin to find them. Most of his vermin were already stretched out everywhere on the cave floor. Many were asleep, and some were almost there. Goldmar stifled a yawn. He checked to make sure his two sentries were awake. He then lay down himself. He was soon asleep.

Dawn broke over the land in shining pink sunrays. Goldmar awoke and aroused his crew. He looked around for the missing beasts Intrega and Rangsear. They were nowhere to be found. He sent out the ferret Longfoot to find his ex-companions. The ferret came back half an hour later with his report.

"Cap'n, they're dead. Rangsear to an arrow in the back, and looks like Intrega fell on one of the stalagmites jutting out of the floor. Impelled 'em." The weasel captain looked grim at the news.

"Tell the crew to pack up and leave. We need to get out of 'ere and fast!" Longfoot saluted smartly and marched off. The crew were startled at the news, and everybeast hurried out of the cave readily. Goldmar followed in the rear. The walked into the wwodlands. They were unaware of a certain creature following them.

In the woodlands, vermin found vittles: apples, pears, plums, and berries. They dined on the meal while Goldmar had time to think of his next move. He called the seer over to him.

"Wroggle, do thee omens still be bad?" he asked. He looked at her ancient figure. She nodded.

"I've told ye, Goldmar the Slayer, there will be starvation among you and yer crew. I'd be wary." She stalked off mysteriously and sat under the shade of a vast, sprawling oak tree.

Goldmar got his crew up from their breakfast. He lined them up double file. He was determined to find the treasure today. He marched bodly through the woodlands with his vermin. They sung a marching ditty to pass the time.

"We will march, onward ever onward,

Headed to the gold horizon,

Yes, we'll march, ever onward,

Until our work is all done!

We will fight, we will slay,

No beast gets in our way,

Unless they won't to pay,

Hey!"

Their gruff voices carried on through the air. Birds flew from their posts in the trees. The vermin cheered eachother on. They marched on behind their captain in waiting eagerness. And so did the shrew who followed them.

Page.4

That is the end of chapter 2. It was a shorter chapter than what I expected but, I suppose it will be alright. Everyone, please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3. The Guest at Salamandastron

The sun was setting over the mountain of Salamandastron. The waves lapped restlessly against the shore. The wind chased the spray off the top of the waves. The light reflecting off of it was an orange colour mixed with shafts of pink. The sun shone brilliantly on the other side of the horizon. Night was coming to Salamandastron.

Inside the mountain hares were everywhere. The boisterous kitchens were packed slam full with hares eager to eat. A small, fat haremaid, named Molly, wrung a gong. Everybeast in the room was silent, even the great Badger Lord Beggum. The creatures bowed their heads and the haremaid said grace:

"Thank you, Mother Nature, for this food we eat tonight.

Thank you for the seasons of work put into its growth,

May we eat it with all our might.

And let justice be done to it and us hares both.

Amen"

By the time she had set down the hares were already eating like they had been through a seven season famine. They ate trifles, flans, soup, and all manner of dishes. Beggum chuckled as he watched his garroulous hares eating. He began tucking in his food with a will. A hare spoke up between mouthfuls of food.

"I say, old thingummy, pass the bally salad. A chap can't eat without one of those, wot wot!" The hares name was Rettersfur Cangsfuffle Audibe Sortingsfil, Ret for short. He grabbed the wooden salad bowl hastily from a fellow hare. He topped a large portion on his plate. As he piled the greens into his mouth, Beggum addressed him.

"Colonel Sortingsfil, I assume you have set the guards I asked of you." He looked at the hare seriously. The hare nodded.

"Aye. But there ain't been a blinkin' sign of them vermin blighters. Awful chaps." He put the rest of a huge trifle down his throat. Beggum smiled.

"That's good, it 'tis. I don't suppose those hares are 'ungry. Go an' feed 'em, matey." The hare nodded again, then set off with a tray of food.

Outside the wind whipped around like a slave master driving his slaves. The first stars were appearing, and you could see the moon in the sky. The waves had become calmer. It was a peaceful night. Ret walked up to the hare guarding the patrol, Seargent Jacques and saluted.

"Permission to hand out the vittles, sah!" Jacques nodded.

"Permisson granted, sah!" Ret began handing out the victuals. The hares took them gleefully. They gave their thanks to the hare.

"I say, old thing, top notch, wot!"

"Rather, these scones taste jolly good!" Ret swelled out his chest with pride. He bowed eloquently to the hares. He heard a voice out from the waves. It was singing. He listened.

"I was born on a night of thunder and white light,

Sailor I was to be, indeed, thats me,

And if ever the choice to voice my voice,

I'd not live on land but sea!"

The voice was a clear bass one. Many of the heads turned and looked out to the horizon. There they saw a small craft heading towards the coast. It was a strange craft, having a cabin only in the middle of it, where you slept and dined. The hares could not make out what kind of creature was on it, but they knew he was friendly. As the little raft came closer, they began to make out the silouhette of an otter.

"Ahoy, there, chap, what brings ye to Salamandastron?" Jacques said when the otter was in earshot. The otter looked up from something he was whittling, as if just noticing he was heading toward the ancient stronghold. He looked at them quizically, then smiled.

"So this is Salamandastron, eh?" he said, more to himself than to the guard of hares.

"I most certainly say it is, sah!" said Ret.

"Is Lord Beggum here?" asked the otter.

"Who are you- tell us your name," said Jacques. He looked at the strange otter. The otter was covered in scars, one ran deep from his missing eye, covered by an eyepatch, to the edge of his chin. Part of one of this ears was gone. He looked the regular old seadog.

"Me name is Trew." Jacques bowed elegantly, then shook Trew's proferred paw.

"What business do you have here? Come along, I'll show you to Badger Lord Beggum.

Thus Trew Rudds came to Salamandastron.

The assembly of hares in the mess hall quieted down when Trew walked in. Salamandastron hadn't had a visitor in a long time. They watched as Trew made his way up to Beggum. He bowed politely.

"Nice to finally meet ye, Lord Beggum. I trust ye'll have this talk with me?" He looked seriously at the Badger Lord. Beggum nodded. He spoke.

"I see there is something that troubles you, my friend, please share. I will have my cooks send you out food. You must be utterly famished." He smiled at the scarred otter.

"Thank ye, Lord Beggum, I'll gladly do justice to any food ye bring out. But first there is some grave news I have to report to ye." Beggum nodded again. He continued. "My tribe and I were wondering close to the shores of Mossflower. We seen a ship, a huge vessel, teeming with vermin and all sorts of scum. My tribe and I, well we hid in some bushes. There was nothing we could do as we watched the vermin slay a couple of shrews. They're heading to Redwall Abbey." There was a brief silence. Then the Lord of Salamandastron spoke.

"Hmm. Redwall Abbey. I was once there when I was a child. These vermin, was their leader called Goldmar?" He continued after Trew's nod. "I've been preparing to battle the scum for years- since he took my sons life."

"What do ye think we should do? We can't let the Abbey get attacked." There was no questioning the bloodwrath in his eyes as the giant Badger Lord spoke.

"We go after them. Sergeant Jacques, sah! Get the Long Patrol ready. We've got a score to settle. Trew felt pity for Goldmar when Beggum caught him.

"Long Patrol, ranks of a score wide and a score back. Attention! Stay in line, sah! We've got a long march ahead of us, wot. Steady in the ranks!" The Long Patrol left the mountain of Salamdastron headed by Lord Beggum, Trew following in his wake.

5.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6. Feasts and Visions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall.**

The feast was starting! Ruth and Daisy hurried off the steps. Even though she was old, Mother Ruth made it quickly to the orchard. Both creatures gasped when they saw what was there. All kinds of food were laid out on the many tables in the orchard-crumbles, tarts, flans, pies, cakes, and soups. The pair spotted the Father Abbot Maxtus sat in the huge Abbot's chair. Beside him sat Tokam Greypinch, and Mother Ruth sat beside him, flanking him on either side by badger and hedgehog. Daisy took her spot among some of the others her age. The feast was about to begin.

Hushed whispers rang in the still air. Beasts clattered about, settling themselves in comfortable positions. A respectful silence fell among the Redwallers as he Abbot rose from his seat. He placed his paws in his wide habit sleeves. He spoke.

"Redwallers, young and old, hearken to what I have to say. Today is my Jubilee Feast. I hope you all enjoy.

Thank you, Mother Nature, dear,

For providing what we have right here,

Thank you for the tarts and flans,

Which wouldn't be possible without your hands,

Amen."

There was a chorus of amen. The Redwallers began to apply theirselves to the food. Daisy piled lots of things onto her plate. Tarts, flans, salad, cakes, pies, a bowl of soup to the side, warm, soft, buttered loaf bread, all were around her. She ate ravenously. Only one ate more than her, Turfy, the Redwall hare. He had mounds of summer salad piled upon his plate. Some of everthing was around it. He bolted it down quickly, never seeming to end.

"You really outdone yourself, Friar," said Mother Ruth. The friar was flattered. "Thank you, Mother. I had to make it very special, after all, it is the Abbot's feast." Friar Tum looked over at the Dibbun's. "You, know, Mother, not even I can stay mad at that lot today. An air of joy is in the air, calm and serene. I love our home, Redwall." Ruth nodded wisely.

"Aye, so does everyone else here. I'll think you'll find, however, Friar, a lot more joy if you stopped being so angry. An air of joy is always here at Redwall, not just today. You just haven't noticed it yet, for your anger at the Dibbuns is to great, as well as it is for Turfy." Friar Tum listened to the kind Mother's words. She spoke wisdom, speaking through many years of experience.

"Yes, marm, but you have no idea how frustrating it is running the kitchens and supervising that everyone has food, without the Dibbuns messing with it." Ruth looked at him knowingly.

"Nor do you, my friend, know how it feels to govern the whole Abbey, like I did when I was Mother Abbess.

The feasting and celebrations carried on into late evening. Beasts were singing, dancing, and reciting poetry. None were still eating, save Turfy-though he ate less famishedly now, and there was still much food to spare. Daisy watched as a hogmaid, called Spikehead, sung a ditty.

"The place is warm, the place is big,

Carrying trees of pears, and trees of fig,

Made of red sandstone, it stands alone,

Where hedgehogs brew, and moles dig.

This place I know, and so do you,

A place of hospitality and care too,

It is called Redwall, standing proud and tall,

Housing orchard, lawn, and pool."

Though it was short, Daisy applauded with the rest of the inhabitants of Redwall. Spikehead flushed with embarressment, wriggling her spikes in true hedgehog fashion. Ruth smiled over at Daisy.

"Why don't you oblige us with a song, little one?" Daisy was an excellent singer. She readily agreed. She stood up in front of everybeast.

"There is a badger, strong and tall,

Who kills vermin, one and all.

Soon this badger will meet his match, fighting one unsurpassed.

The badger and the corsair, one will fall."

A silence had falled over the crowd of assembled Redwallers. They had never heard this, and it wasn't a song, it was a poem. They looked curiously at Daisy. Suddenly, she jerked, and gazing around, she said, "What happened?" Ruth looked at her and replied.

"Daisy, what was that you just said?" Before Daisy could answer, the recorder, Brother Mendell, called out.

"I wrote it down, Mother Ruth. I always take parchment and charcoal wherever I go. I have an excellent memory, I remembered it all." He handed the parchment to Ruth, who in turn, promptly recited it to Daisy. Daisy looked utterly bewildered.

"I have never heard that before. But just a second ago, it was like I was in a trance. It was strange. What could possibly be happening?" Ruth looked out silently for a long time. All beasts looked over at her, if anybeast knew, she would be the one.

"Indeed, I know what it is. The spirit of Martin the Warrior told us this through you. A badger and a corsair, eh? Doesn't seem to important." Ruth did not say this out of carelessness, but she knew battles between badgers and corsairs were not unduly uncommon. Brother Mendell replied.

"Martin the Warrior would not just tell us this. There has to be some reason. Maybe the badger needs help." An air of silence settled over all. Ruth countered the reply.

"We should not endanger the lives of those at our Abbey for someone we don't know. I am not being cruel, but I wish everyone here to be safe." Mummers of agreement rang through the air. "Then it is settled, no one is to leave this Abbey."

* * *

Daisy had wondered why Martin had picked her. She felt constantly she should go aid the badger. She did not know what he looked like, however, and she was not permitted to leave the Abbey. It was night-time and everyone was asleep. Her mind raced as she wondered what to do. Finally making a descision, she snuck down to the kitchens.

In her hands she held a haversack of rations. She had taken traveling food from the kitchens and now she was ready to head out. She creaked the Abbey's front door openly as silently as possible. Creeping out of the door, she shut it, and walked outside.

The night air was fresh and cool. The wind swept over her face and fur, causing a chill to run up her body. She headed for the small wickergate. She opened it as she had opened the first door. She shut it behind her. She started off along the path feeling she was destined to help the mysterious badger.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter six. I know it was short, but it is still a chapter, nonetheless. Please R&R:)**


End file.
